The Next Generation
by SimoneandThomasTogetherForever
Summary: A squeal to Battle Challenge Royal, Chebu Island, World Tour. In this soap opera fanfiction, the offsprings of the Battle Challenge characters tackle High School. Along with the characters from the Pokemon the Series frannchise and maybe kids from a few other television show. (CO WRITTEN BY 76southgirl)
1. We've Only Just Begun, Part 1

A/N: This is Battle Challenge: The Next Generation. It may replace Battle Challenge High School.

Shane Trek parked his car in the parking lot. It was Shane Trek's first day back at Knoxville High School. He was excited to be back at school, because this year Shane had a plan. He was finally going to become popular. After years of suffering from 'just an average student' syndrome. Shane decided that this year, he was going to become popular. He wanted to go to all the hot parties and get all the hot girls. This was his plan, but there was one thing getting in the way, well it wasn't really a thing, it was a person. His name was **Benjamin Evergreen**. Benjamin was the son of Mary Evergreen, who was a single mother. Benjamin is a nerd. A science loving, experimenting, bug collecting nerd. The only reason Shane is friends with Benjamin was because their parents are friends, but Shane doesn't really like Benjamin. Shane's parents **Alias Peeta (Trek) **and **Mitchell Trek** use to compete on the hit television series, Battle Challenge for years. But this year was going to be different, Shane was finally going to become popular.

Shane took his keys out of the ignition, unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. He slams the door shut.

A girl slightly pushes Shane, as she was on her phone again.

"Watch were you're going." The girl said.

The girl was Brooke Smith. Brooke Smith was the daughter of **Hunter Smith (Blakesfield) **and **Jenifer Smith. **Brooke comes a large family of three. Brooke is what you call the perfect teenage girl. She has a pretty handsome boyfriend who is the quarterback of the football team, even though she's a sophomore. And she Is a Cheerleader, even though she is sophomore.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Shane said.

* * *

**_BATTLE CHALLENGE: THE NEXT GENERATION_**

* * *

**_We've Only Just Begun, Part 1_**

* * *

Shane walked down the hallway looking for his first period class. His first period class is 'Biology' with Mr. Red. As Shane continued to walk down the hallway he saw some nice, good looking girls. But none of them interested him. As Shane was walking, he stopped. He saw Christina Cole.

Christina was the daughter of Macy and Devin Westbrook. Christina was a nice, sweet and complxed girl. Even thought Christina was friends with Brooke Smith, Shane didn't care. Shane was in love with Christina and would do anything to get with her. There have been plenty of times were Shane has had the opportunity to get with Christina but it seems like his plans have always failed.

Shane turned his head to the right and continued to look at the girl of dreams walking down the hallway. He gave himself a facepalmed because he should have said hi.

"Stupid." Shane said to himself.

Shane shrugs it off and continues to walk down the hallway.

"Shan!" a deep, nerdy voice called out.

_"Oh no." Shane thought to himself._

Shane turns around and sees Benjamin. In Benjamin's right hand was a cage filled with spiders in it.

"How was your summer?" Benjamin asked.

Shane looked both ways, making sure no one would see him. He turned his attention back to Benjamin and said, "It was good."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I um…..went swimming." Shane replied.

"You went swimming? How nice."

Shane repeated the same action as before. He wanted this conversation to be finished. Some might say Shane is a tad bit shallow.

"All I did was collect bugs. I love bugs. Bugs, bugs, bugs, Bugs." Benjamin said.

Benjamin takes his index finger and sticks it up inside of his right nostril. Benjamin digs around in his nose. People in the hallway look at Benjamin with disgust.

Shane was completely embarrassed. He didn't want anyone to see him with this freak. Being seen with this weirdo will ruin Shane brand new reputation.

Benjamin takes his finger rout of his nose, and a slimy, green booger is released.

"It looks tasty." Benjamin said.

Shane looks at Benjamin with disgust and was very uncomfterble.

"Freak!" , "Weirdo" , "Sideshow" people said as they passed by. The warning bell rang, if Shane didn't hurry up and get to class. He would be late.

Benjamin opens the mouth and eats the booger.'

"I…I…I have to go." Shane said.

Shane rushed off to class.

* * *

Jenna Treeson walked inside the large gym ready for gym class, in her Jordan shorts and white tank top. He hair was in a pony-tail.

Walking alongside Jenna was her best friend Moesha McCoy.

Jenna Treeson was the daughter of Amber Kate O'Riley and Evan Treeson. Jenna was a bubbly girl who was very gullible.

Moesha was sassy black girl from the ghetto. Her parents where Ciana Robison and Cash McCoy.

"I hate the fact that we have gym so early in the morning." Jenna complained.

"I know I hate it to. Bitches who are in charge of the schedule, don't know how to properly assign classes." Moesha said.

"Maybe, we should change our schedules." Jenna said.

Moesha looked at a tall Caucasian boy with spikey jet black who was talking to his friends. He was wearing a tank top showing off his muscles.

"Let's go talk to our counselors and go change our schedules." Jenna said.

"Moesha!" Jenna said.

Moesha continued to look at Hunter who looked back at her.

"Earth to Moesha." Jenna said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been paying attention. It's just that boy over there is so fucking hot." Moesha said.

"Looks like where going to be staying in this gym class then." Jenna said.

"You know it." Moesha said.

* * *

Thomas and Finn where sitting down at their lunch table, talking about the latest music they listen too over the summer and what new video games they've played.

Thomas' was Brooke's younger brother who was a emo. Finn was the son of Liza and Jay Oak.

"So did you hear skillet's new song?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, dude that was jam."

An overweight guy came to sitdown at the table. It was Joe Raging a conservative christen whose always preaching the bible.

"Hi guys." Joe said.

"Hi." Finn awkwardly said.

"Hi, my name is Joe Raging." Joe greeted.

"My name is Finn and this is my friend Thomas."

"Sup." Thomas said.

Joe begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?' Thomas asked.

"It's just that when you go to hell when you die, you're not going to be allowed to listen to those devil worshiping skillet."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Thomas asked.

Thomas gets up and balls up his fist.

"It's just that I'm going to try and get rock music band from this school." Joe said.

"I would be doing a huge favor for the lord." Joe said.

* * *

Brooke and Christina were in the girls bathroom. Brooke and Christina decided to skip their six period class and smoke weed in the bathroom. In Christina's hand was joint.

"So what are you and Dylan doing tonight?" Christina asked.

Brooke jumped up on the sink and grabbed the joint from Christina.

"We have a date planned." Brooke replied.

Brooke took a puff.

"A date? Oooo!" She replied.

"Shut up and stop acting like a little bitch." Brooke said.

"You don't tell me what to do, I'm not a pussy punk bitch like Dylan." Christina replied.

Brooke was dating Dylan McCoy. Dylan McCoy was the son of Ciana Robinson and Cash McCoy. Dylan was a huge bully who only cared about himself, but deep down he was a wuss.

Brooke and Dylan have been dating for six months as of today was there six month anniversary.

The two of them could hear a knock coming from the other side.

"Hurry up in there people have to use the restroom." A girl said.

The girl was Daphne Raging, the daughter of Sally and Rodger Raging. Daphne was a good girl who would never do anything wrong. She was always nice, and kind to everyone. No matter what the cost was.

"Where busy." Christina said.

"Open this door or I'm going to tell on you." Daphne said.

"Brooke, that's that bitch Daphne." Christina whispered.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson for snitching too much." Brooke said, whispering really soft.

"What are we going to do about her?"

Daphne continues to knock on the door. Brooke runs up to the door opens It and grabs Daphne by the hair.

"So you like to snitch huh?" Brooke said.

"I just have to pee really badly." Christina said.

"Then pee…." Brooke ordered.

"Brooke, what in the fuck are you doing?"

"Come on Chrissy, this little bitch said she had to pee, so go pee."

Brook takes out her iPhone and points it at Daphne.

"I don't like what you're doing." Christina said.

"Come on bitch pee…come on bitch pee, you said you have to pee. So comeon pee." Brooke continued.

"Brooke, have you been taking you're pills?" Christina asked.

Daphne begins crying, Daphne begins peeing leaving a huge pee stain around the center of her croch. The pee leaves a huge puddle around Daphne.

Brooke begins laughing.

"I have all this shit on camera." Brooke said.

"Now I'm going to put it on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Vine…think of all the hits I'm going to get."

* * *

The bell finale bell for the last class period of the day has ranged. Shane was now in Facts class, sitting in the front row. Like all classes on the first day of school, students had to give full on introductions about themselves. Shane sat there with his backpack on his table, almost falling asleep.

The guy next to Shane stands up.

"My name is Lewis Vines."

Lewis Vines was the son of Vebec and Tristan Cook. Even though Vebec and Tristan aren't together. Vebec was married to a beautiful wonder girl named Janette. Tristan agreed to be a sperm donor for the lesbian couple.

"Shane!" Benjamin whispered.

Benjamin was sitting behind Shane. Shane continued to ignore Benjamin and continued to look at Lewis.

"As some of you know I have two moms and a daddy." Lewis said.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued to whisper.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued some more.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again and again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued to continue.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued again.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued somemore.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

"Shane!" Benjamin continued.

Shane gets up. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Shane screamed, angrily annoyed at Benjamin.

"Mr. Trek, is there a problem?" Mr. Ericson asked.

"No, I don't have a problem."

"Good, because I want you to go to the principal's office…now." Mr. Ericson said.

"Yes sir." He responded.

Shane grabs his backpack and puts it on his shoulder.

* * *

Moesha and Jenna where in the hallway and they noticed that Hunter sitting down by his locker with his headphones in his ear.

"Go talk to him." Jenna said.

"I can't just talk to a hot white boy like that." Moesha said.

"You never know until you try it." Jenna shrugged.

Moesha sighs.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Moesha said confidently.

Moesha begins to walk near Hunter but she gets a nervous feeling in her stomach. Moesha then pukes, she pukes all over Hunter's clothes, shoes and hair.

"What the fuck?" Hunter said.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Moesha said.

Moesha runs off.

* * *

Shane went to the principal's office. Thirteen minutes later after waiting reading boring books about hygiene and listening to the receptionist gossip. She was now sitting in the principal's office; in front of him was Principal Chris McLean. Chris McLean was the old host of the hit television franchise, Total Drama.

"Explain yourself Mr. Trek." Chris said.

"This kid named Benjamin Evergreen was annoying me and he wouldn't leave me alone."

"Mr. Evergreen? Mr. Evergreen is the nicest person in the school and isn't he you're friend?" Chris asked, defending the poor kid and wondering if the two boys where friends.

"I mean we are friends, but it's just that he annoys me so much." Shane said.

"Look I shouldn't be telling you this. But you know how Benjamin's mom Mary is known to have been around town right?"

"Yeah I know." Shane responded.

"Well…Benjamin doesn't know who is father is and maybe he's just looking for a male role model."

"A male role model?" Shane asked.

"Most kids in these situations look up to other people of the same gender for role models." Chris explained.

"Oh okay."

* * *

Later that night, Brooke walked into red lobster dining hall and noticed her boyfriend Dylan sitting at a table alone. Brooke was wearing a long pink dress and white hills, he brown hair was in curls.

Dylan looked back and waved at his girlfriend. Brooke waved back at her.

Brooke walked over to her boyfriend Dylan and sat down on the other side of him.

"Brooke, you look beautiful." Dylan said.

Brooke blushes.

"Dylan, shut the fuck up." Brooke said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I was complimenting you."

Brooke begins to cry.

"You know I look ugly in this dress, Dylan. So why would you lie like that." Brooke said. Counting to cry, tears running through her face.

"I wasn't lying babe, I think you look beautiful." Dylan said. Dylan wasn't lying.

Brooke continues to cry, causing her eyeliner, blush and make up to run. Making her look like she's ugly.

"Is everything okay?" Dylan asked.

"Everything is not okay. You're lying to me." Brooke cried.

"How am I lying to you?" Dylan wondered.

"Because, you are." Brooke said.

Brooke gets up and leaves.

"Girls." Dylan said, checking his head.

Shane knocks on Benjamin's door late at night. Standing outside in the cold September weather. Waiting for his friend to open up the door.

In Shane's hand were a few video games, "Call of Duty Black Ops V" "Grand Theft Auto X" and "'Final Fantasy XLL"

"I wonder where he is." Shane shivered, freezing.

The door opens and reveals Benjamin. Benjamin was wearing sock monkey pajama's.

"What are you doing here?" Benjamin asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to play a few video games."

"Sure, I'll love to play video games with you, old pal." Benjamin said.

Later that night, Moesha and Jenna where at Moesha's house watching their favorite movie, "Mean Girls 2"

"So, have you spoken to Hunter, after the little incident you had yesterday?" Jenna whispered.

"No, no I haven't." Moesha said.

"But I'm going to talk to him and he will be my boyfriend." Moesha whispered.

Moesha smiles.

* * *

Back at Benjamin's house, Shane throws the control on the ground after he loses badly to his best friend, Benjamin.  
"You cheated." Shane laughed.

"No I didn't you just suck at video games." Benjamin responded.

Shane and Benjamin laughed.

"Hey, how come earlier today at school when we were talking, you acted like you didn't want to be seen with me?" Benjamin asked.

"The truth is Ben…I didn't want to be seen with you." Shane confessed.

"What…?" Benjamin said.

"But you know what, I realized that friends are more important then popularity and I'm sorry for acting like a complete bitch." Shane said.

"Get the fuck out." Benjamin said.

"Ben, look I'm sorry."

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Benjamin yelled.

Shane grabs his games and he leaves Benjamin's house. Benjamin begins breathing heavily.

**_TO BE COUNTINED….!_**

* * *

Each chapter will either have four or five plots going on. How would you grade all five plots?


	2. We've Only Just Begun, Part 2

Shane ran out of the house, as his heart was beating as fast as a running train. He felt guilty for what he said to Benjamin and he wanted to apologize for the way he acted, but what about his popular? Isn't popularity more important than being friends with someone? What would you choose popularity or friendship?

Shane looked to his left and right to cross the street. There were no cars so Shane decided to walk slowly across the street.

* * *

_**Chapter 002 – "We've Only Just Begun, Part 2"**_

**Battle Challenge: The Next Generation**

* * *

The next morning after Shane went home to go home and go to sleep, after he woke up, he got dressed, got ready for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he went downstairs he saw his dad, Mitchell in his suit and tie. Mitchell is the CEO of a computer company Trekko, he founded it after he competed in season 12 of Battle Challenge, **Battle Challenge: I'm Going to Whoop You're Ass So Shut the Fuck Up You Ugly. **Before Mitchell found the company it used to be an old storage warehouse. When Mitchell saw the warehouse he bought it, rebuilt it and called it Trekko.

"Hey everyone!" Shane said.

"Hey." Alias said.

Alias Peeta is a famous rock/pop singer who retired last year. After realizing that she needed to spend more time with her family, she decided to give up the life of entertainment. The Trek family is a very close family, they tell eachother everything and they don't keep secrets.

Shane grabs an apple from a group of apple that was in a bowl.

"So you're not even going to say bye?" Mitchell asked.

"I can't…I have to go apologize to someone." Shane explained.

"Yeah….Benjamin told us." Alias said.

Shane stands there….quiet, not even responding to his parents. Wondering why? And when did he tell his parents about this.

"He told you." Shane said.

"Yeah he told he us." Mitchell said.

Shane rolls his eyes. :"We raised you better than this Shane." Mitchell said.

"Ben. He's a fucking weirdo…and I don't like hanging out with him, but I can't leave him alone." Shane explained.

"And I'm leaving." Shane said, as he walked out the door.

* * *

Moesha walks down the noisy, crowded hallways of Knoxville High School. She was on her way to find Hunter to say sorry to him. Moesha has never felt this way about a guy before. Usually Moesha would just hook up with a guy and then dump them, but Hunter was different, in fact Moesha knew she was in love with him...and would do anything to be with him.'

As she continued to walk down the hallway she saw Jenna talking to Daphne.

"Hey!" Moesha said.

Jenna turns her whole body around to pay attention to Moesha.

"Oh hey, Moesha." Jenna greeted her best friend.

"What are you doing talking to that ugly ass bitch?" Moesha asked.

Jenna looks at Daphne and Daphne looks back at her.

"Stop talking to her and come talk to me because I need you." Moesha ordered.

Moesha grabs Jenna's arm with her left hand and she pulls her away from Daphne. Moesha and Jenna's friendship was different from other friendships, Moesha was the boss of their friendship. Jenna wasn't the type of person to stand up for herself and Moesha knew it, so Moesha takes full advantage of this by lowering her self-esteem.

Moesha let's go of her arm.

"What do you want homegirl?" Jenna said.

"You're white, so stop saying stuff like that." Moesha said.

"Yes, ma'am." Her best friend replied.

"Look, I want to apologize to Hunter, but I can't." Moesha said.

"Why can't you?" Her best friend asked.

"Because, black people don't go up to people and ask them out on a date, they ask us."

Jenna moves her head a little, she didn't know what Moesha was talking about at all.

"You know what Jenna, you're just mad because I'm black." Moesha said.

"Excuse me...Moesha?" a guy with a very deep voice said.

Moesha turns around and her eyes light up with joy. It was Hunter Jr, the man of her dreams and her longtime crush...well crush that has only lasted for fifteen hours.

"Hi Hunter." Moesha greeted.

"Hey." Hunter replied.

"Um...Moesha. There's something I been wanting to ask you." he said.

"What is it?" the starstrucked girl replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a Hunter asked

Moesha laughs at her crushes comment and he winks his right eyes. "Of course I would. Who wouldn't want to go out on a date with you?" Hunter shrugged.

"…How about we do it tonight?" Moesha suggested. Jenna rolls her eyes. She thought all of this was corny and cheesy but deep down Jenna was jealous. Even since they were kids Jenna has always had a crush on Moesha.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." Hunter said, as he winked his right eye.

* * *

Simone and Joe walk inside the school's auditorium to talk Thomas and Finn about the schools play. The two of them of them were excited to be working on a project together as Knoxville High Schools first couple to work on a school play together. Thomas and Finn turn around and to notice them.

Simone is the daughter of** Henry Olsen from Battle Challenge World Tour **and Katrina DeVuille from **Battle Challenge: Farm. **Simone is a conservative republican who enjoys watching debates on T.V. she's even the captain of the schools debate team.

'"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked.

"We came to talk to you, about the school play." Simone announced.

Simone and Joe walk over towards the duo.

"Well were kina of busy thinking of ideas for the school play." Finn shrugged, not wanting to be bothered by them.

Thomas couldn't keep his eyes off of Simone. There was something about her, which Thomas liked.

"Yeah…what he said." Thomas said.

Thomas looks at Simone and she looks back at him.

"Well sorry for intruding. Maybe we should go." Simone said.

Joe and Simone turn around and walk away.

"Oh…and Joe." Finn yelled. Joe and Simone stop walking and turn around. "…just so you know, skillet is a Christian band." Finn said.

"They are?" Thomas said.

"Yeah." Finn said.

* * *

Shane and Benjamin were in Gym Class playing basketball in sixth period. Shane dribbled the ball and threw it into the hoop.

"Great job bro." Flam said.

"Thanks." Shane responded.

Flam **Crustoine** is the son of **Falkner Dante Crustoine,**Flam is you're stereotypical blonde dumb jock. Shane walks over to Benjamin who was reading a book.

"Benjamin, I'm sorry." Benjamin apologized.

Benjamin ignores Shane by looking back at his book.

"Please…." Shane said.

"Okay…okay. I'll forgive you." Benjamin said.

"Thanks bro." Shane said.

Shane pats Benjamin on the shoulder and gives him a hug.

"I bet you five dollars that I can make a make a basket by throwing a ball from all the way back here." Shane said.

"All right Jock boy, you're on." Benjamin said.

"Yo…Flam, throw me the ball." Shane shouted.

Flam throws the ball to Shane and he catches it. Shane dribbles the ball, jumps up and throws the ball. The ball flies into the hoop. Everyone in the gym looks at Shane.

"Hey, Trek. You should join the basketball team." Coach Swanson suggested.

"You think I should?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, you defiantly should." Flam said.

"I will." Shane said.

* * *

Brooke and Christina decided to cut class and decided to go outside and smoke weed. The two of them went to a park nearby the school and sat down on some swings.

"Thank god we didn't go to Mrs. Anderson's class, it's been a day and she's already making up taking a quiz." Brooke said. Christina took a puff of the joint and released some smoke.

"I know right." Christina responded. Christina gives the joint to Brooke. Brooke also takes a puff and releases out the smoke.

"So how was you and Dylan's special night?" Christina asked.

"It was gross, he is a horrible boyfriend." Brooke said. Christina raises an eyebrow and gives Brooke a weird look.

"Girl what is wrong with you? Dylan is an amazing boyfriend." Dylan said, shrugging it off.

Brooke shrugs. "I don't like guys who are all lovey dovey, I want a guy who can take control, you know?" Brooke asked.

"Ladies…" a guy said.

Brooke and Christina turn their heads to the left and they see Jamal, Dylan, Mal and Hunter Jr. Jamal Baxter is the son of B**randon Baxter** and **Nathan Parks**. Jamal is a thug, who was raised up in the ghetto. Jamal loves dressing up and his catchphrase is _"Swag4Days"_ . He has skipped school so many times that he ended up in a group home. Once he got back to his home three weeks ago. Jamal continues to do bad things and isn't afraid of no one or anything. Mal is the son of **Jett and Marina Trin**. Mal enjoys the pain of other people. He's evil and vicious and isn't afraid to hurt anyone.

Jamal, Hunter Jr. and Mal walks near the girls. In Mal's hand was a white bag.

"Hey sis." Hunter said, greeting his little half sister. Brooke ignored the greeting by shrugging it off.

"Hey what's in that bag?' Christina asked.

The three boys look at eachother and giggle.

"It's some of that good stuff." Jamal said. He winked his left eye, giving a hint about what was in the bag.

"Oh." Brooke said.

Brooke and Christina wait as the three boys just stand there looking dumbfounded. "HELLO." Brooke yelled.

"Oh yeah." Jamal said. Jamal grabs a pound of weed out of the bag and gives it to Brooke. Brooke gets up off the swing.

Brooke sits it on Christina's lap. "Here keep this." Brooke said.

Brooke balls up her fist and punches Dylan, Jamal, Mal and Hunter Jr in the face. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRINGS WEED TO A PUBLIC PARK." Brooke yelled.

"It was Dylan's idea." Mal said.

"Wait..what?" Dylan said.

"Yeah, it was you're idea." Hunter Jr. said.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DUMBASS." Brooke yelled.

Brooke who is very angry storms off.

"What a bitch." Jamal said.

Hunter Jr. balls up his fist and punches Jamal in the face.

"Don't ever call my sister a bitch again." Hunter Jr. said.

* * *

Shane was at his locket getting his books for his next class period. When Christina walks up to him.

"Hey." Christina said.

Shane turns around and sees the girl of his dreams. "Hey." Shane replied.

"I heard you joined the basketball team." Christina said.

"Yeah I did." Shane replied.

"I kinda have a thing for basketball players." Christina announced.

Shane blushes. "You do?"

"Yeah I do." Christina replied.

"That's great." Hunter said.

Christina walks away, backwards. "Maybe we should go out sometime." Christina winks her left eyes and turns around.

Shane blushes.

* * *

It was the last class period of the day and Thomas and Finn decided to skip class to go and smoke week outside of the school, they were sitting on some benches. Finn gives the joint to Thomas. Thomas takes a puff and releases out the smoke.

"You've been happy ever since lunch period." Finn said.

Thomas blushes.

"Is it because of that Simone girl?" Finn asked.

Thomas blushes again.

"Emo boy has a crush, I'm shocked. I though Goths weren't supposed to show emotions." Finn said.

Thomas blushes again. "Everyone's different." Thomas said.

* * *

After school was over, Hunter and Moesha both prepared for their date. Two hours later at about 6 o'clock Hunter went over to Moesha's house for their date. Hunter parked his car in front of her house and went to the porch and knocked on the door.

Hunter waited for 6 seconds; Moesha's mom Cianna opens the door. Cianna's mom was a contestant on **Battle Challenge: Chebu Island **and was voted the second best villain in Battle Challenge history, the first being Devin. Since leaving Battle Challenge Cianna got a job as an actress on the long running soap opera Days of Our Lives. After several years of being on Days, she learned that Cash McCoy was joining the cast of the show and she was happy.

Cianna has always been in love with Cash ever since their days on Chebu Island. After Cianna asked Cash out on a date, the two of them have been together since.

"Hi Mrs. McCoy, is your daughter home?" Hunter asked.

"Yes…yes she is. She's getting ready right now, but she should be down here in a few seconds." Cianna said.

"Okay." Hunter responded.

"So, Hunter, how are Jenifer and Hunter Sr. doing?" Cianna asked.

"Their doing fine." Hunter said.

"That's not what I heard." Cianna said.

Moesha walks down the stairs with a beautiful long red dress and red heels with red lipstick.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Hunter complimented.

Moesha blushes. '"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hunter said.

"Now if the two of you decide to have sex, remember that doing it raw isn't always fun." Cianna said.

"Mom!" Cianna said, while she began blushing with embarrassment

Hunter chuckles.

""Are you ready to go?" Moesha asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Hunter said.

* * *

Dylan went to Brooke's house to go apologized for what he's done. Dylan knocks on the door and Brooke opens up the door.

"Hey." Dylan said, greeting his girl.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I was just coming over to say hello to my girlfriend." Dylan said.

"LISTEN DYLAN, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE…I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYONE SO STOP TALKING TO ME OR I WILL GET A RESTRAING ORDER ON YOU!" Brooke yelled.

Brooke slams the door on Dylan's face, leaving him speechless.

Hunter and Moesha went to Red Lobster for their first date, after about 15 of chatting the two of them had a lot in common.

"So, Hunter, what does your dad do?" Moesha asked.

"My dad he is an architect." Hunter replied.

"And what does your mom do?"

"Well...she just sleeps all day and eats Cheetos." Hunter replied'

'Who do you live with?" Moesha asked.

"Well right now I live with my father. I fucking hate my mother, she a mother fucking ugly ass bitch who should burn in hell with her ugly ass." Hunter said.

"I need to go." Hunter said.

Hunter gets up out of his seat and storms off.

"You didn't even pay. How in the hell am I supposed to pay for this, I'm broke as a joke." Moesha said.

* * *

The next morning Thomas and Simone were in English class. Thomas was sitting in front of Simone. Thomas turns around.

"Listen, Simone. I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Thomas said.

"Ummm…you know that I'm dating Joe right?" Simone said.

"Well um, who cares." Thomas shrugs.

"The bible states that cheating is wrong." Simone points out.

Thomas shrugs again.

"I'm an atheist." Thomas said.

"Well I'm a Christian and I don't want to go to hell." Simone said.

"And besides, I don't like guys who wear make-up and eye liner." Simone said.

* * *

The bell had rung and it was time to go to fifth period. Moesha was at her locker when A 5'4 guy with short black hair and brown eyes taps Moesha on the shoulder. Moesha turns around and pays attention to him.

"What do you want, Max." Moesha said.

"I heard you went out on a date with Hunter Blakesfield." the Max said.

'Yeah...so." Moesha shrugged.

"Watch out he's a player." Max warned the girl.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes interrupts Moesha and Max's conversation.

"He' totally is a player...we had sex 90 times and then he dumped me." the girl said.

"GiGi...quit lying." Moesha said.

'I'm not lying." Gigi said.

"He slept with me to but only 3 times." Max said.

"Not all bisexual people are sluts." Moesha said.

"Yes, they are." Gigi said.

'I agree, with Gi." Max said agree with the girl.

"And I doubt he's bi. I think he's pan." Max said.

"Well whatever the hell he is..he's a nice guy." Moesha said.

* * *

Brooke was in the girls bathroom skipping another class period, looking into the bathroom mirror putting on raspberry lipstick. Flim and Christina walk into the girls bathroom. Flim **Crustoine** is the son of Falkner Dante Crustoine. Flim is you're stereotypical flamboyant homosexual male.

"Girl…we heard." Flim said.

"Heard what?" Brooke said.

"That you and Dylan broke up." Christina said.

"Oh, yeah. I dumped his ass." Brooke said.

"Why would you break up with Dylan, Dylan is such a hottie with a body." Flim said.

"Yeah. I like that word." Christina said.

"What word?" Flim asked.

"Hottie with a body." Christina replied.

"Oh, yeah. Hottie with a body is my new catchphrase for whenever I see a hot guy." Flim announced.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU AND GET BACK TO ME." Brooke yelled.

"Oh okay." Flam said.

"Anywho, I need a new man..and I'm going to find him."' Brooke winked.

* * *

Hunter Jr. was outside skipping class sitting on a bench, playing his guitar. Moesha sits next to Hunter Jr.

"Why the FUCK did you leave last night?" Moesha asked.

Hunter stops strumming his guitar stings. "I didn't want to…" Hunter said but he was interrupted by Moesha.

"All these rumors I'm hearing about you…I don't like them. So don't ever talk to me again." Moesha shouted.

Moesha storms off.

Brooke was at her locker and as she shuts it she sees Dylan right next to her.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?" Dylan yelled.

"You were making a mess of things…and our relationship was boring. Look Dylan, it wasn't you it was me." Brooke said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IT WAS YOU NOT ME. YOU WHAT BROOKE, YOU'RE AN ANNOREXIC, SLUTTY, ASS, WHORE WHO IS GOING TO END UP BECOMING SINGLE IN THE FUTURE." Dylan yelled.

Dylan walks off.

"I AM, BROOKE BLAKESFIELD SMITH…I CAN HAVE ANYONE I WANT." Brooke shouted.

"ANYONE." Brooke said. As she begins to laugh evilly.

* * *

The final bell rings and Shane sees Benjamin outside infront of the school picking up a worm and eating it. Shane tries to maintain himself from throwing up but swallows it.

"Listen..Ben. I don't think we should be friends anyone." Shane said.

"I knew it…you never liked me. All you cared about was being popular, You're a horrible person Shane Trek." Benjamin said.

Benjamin storms off.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….!**

"I'm sorry bro, I'm sorry." Shane said, apologizing but when Benjamin doesn't look back. Shane shrugs and goes to basketball practice.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who signed up for Battle Challenge World Tour, also can you guys please answer these questions and review please.**

**Q1: Do you think Simone will tell Joe about what Thomas asked her?**

**Q2: Do you think Brooke should go to a mental institution?**

**Q3: Did Moesha have the right to do what she did?**

**Q4: What do you think will happen next?**


	3. 1x03 - Promo

''You shouldn't be doing this." Felix said.

"**Whenever I want to on this website" I announced.**

"She told me everything." Joe yelled, scaring Thomas to death.

"**Are all about the next Generation." I announced.**

"That girl Zoey, wrote a song about you Justin Blakesfield." Mimi said.

"**The Next Generation…" I announced.**

"In a alternitve univerise I had a dream that my mom and dad, Jenifer and Hunter met when my mom Jenifer wrote a song about my dad, Hunter." Justin said.

"Really?" Zoey said blusing

"**Has new episodes on a new channel."**

Hunter Jr. kisses Dylan on the cheek.

"I think you're awesome." Hunter Jr. said, winking.

"**ALL NEW CHAPTER OF BATTLE CHALLENGE: The NEXT GENERATION COMING WHENEVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE IT."I announced.**

"Yes." Thomas said.


	4. You Took The Words RIght Out of My Mouth

**Cast list:**

**Juniors (Grade 11):** Vick, Hunter Jr, Mal, Kevin, Jared, Mike, Simone, Thomas, Finn, Joe, Felix and Jamie

**Sophomores (Grade 10):** Jamal, Brooke, Shane, Benjamin, Daphne, Christina, and Dylan

**Freshman (Grade 9):** Moesha, Jenna, Lewis, Justin, Kelly, Flim, Flam, Roberta, Victor, Derek, Brittney, Victor, Zoey and Mimi

_**Note:**_ Thomas and Finn's grades were changed from freshman to juniors.

* * *

Felix walks down the wooden covered stairs and turned his head to the right and saw his dad, Carter Blakesfield sitting on the couch watching TV and eating Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. Carter sighs with relief and sits down next to his father.

"Hey dad." Felix said greeting his father.

"Hey son." His father replied. Carter grabs the spoon that was in the half carton of ice cream, takes a scoop.

"You shouldn't be eating that in your condition dad." Felix said. Felix grabs the spoon and carton of ice scream and walks into the kitchen.

Felix's father is Carter Blakesfield from Battle Challenge World Tour and his mom is Amber Lynn who is also from the same season. Carter and Amber Lynn said nothing to eachother during the season, but during the second Aftermath, Carter told Amber Lynn that she was pretty and asked her out on the date.

Carter puts the spoon in the sink and he begins to cry, but as he begins to cry he tries to hold back so his father won't hear him cry. Ever since Felix found out that his father was diagnosed with lung cancer three weeks ago, Felix has been devastated. He already has this secret about his closeted homosexuality but adding another thing under his belt…being a teenager is stressful.

* * *

_**Chapter 1x03 - You Took The Words Right Out of My Mouth**_

_**Battle Challenge: The Next Generation**_

* * *

After taking care of his dad, his mother Amber Lynn decided to drive him to school before he went to work. Amber Lynn works at a grocery store as a bagger. Lately, Amber Lynn has been spending a lot of time at working tying to earn extra cash to help out her husband. Felix's family may not be rich, but at least they have family.

"Is dad going to be okay?" Felix asked. Felix and Carter had a close bond with eachother, well that cold be because Felix is Carter's first son, first child and only child.

"He's going to be fine." Amber Lynn said.

Felix looks down at his feet, not trying to look his mother in the eye. Felix didn't want to admit to himself that there was a slight change that his father might die.

"How do you know?" Felix asked, as he folded his arms criss cross apple sauce style.

"Because, he's going through chemotherapy therapy." Amber Lynn said.

Felix takes in a deep breath and releases it for relaxation. Amber Lynn puts her right hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about your father, he's going to be fine." Amber Lynn said.

"I hope so." Felix said.

* * *

Joe, Finn, Thomas and Simone talked to first and second period teachers about not going to class today so they can plan for the school play. The four of them decided to meet in the school's auditorium. The four of them were lying down the stage, in from of them were pens, papers, white out, pencils and ipads.

"So what do you guys want to do for the play?" Joe asked.

"Hmm…." Finn said, thinking.

"Ooo, I got an idea." Simone said. Simone's face lightens up. "How about we do a play based on High School Musical." Simone suggested. Joe, Thomas and Finn look at eachother, wondering if it would be a good idea.

"Why High School Musical?" Finn shrugged.

Joe touches Simone's left hand with his right hand and they look into eachother eyes. Joe and Simone have been dating eachother for a year. The two of them first met when Simone noticed him in homeroom and was dared to ask him out on a date as a prank, after the date, Simone realized that Thomas was a great guy and ever since then, the two of them have been inseparable. "I think it's a great idea." Joe agreed. Simone smiles at her boyfriend. Thomas gives Joe a smug and jealous look.

"The only reason you're agreeing with her is because she's you're girlfriend." Finn said. Joe rolls his eyes.

Thomas looks into Simone's eyes and she stares back into his. "I also think High School Musical is a great choice for a play." Thomas said.

Finn uses his right hand and flips it back to touch Thomas' forehead to see if he was running a fever. "Are you okay?" Finn said. In all the time that Finn and Thomas were friends, he would never imagine and/or seen his friends say something positive about an upbeat Disney channel musical.

"Yes, I'm fine." Thomas said. Thomas playfully punches Finn with his right hand on his right shoulder. "Since the votes are three to one, High School Musical it is." Simone said. Simone and Thomas sneak another quick glance at eachother.

* * *

As the day was going by slowly, Dylan was waiting anxiously for his third period class to be over with, popping and chewing his gum, bored out his mind as he sat there sitting in his desk, chewing his pencil.

Hunter Jr. turns around and winks his right eye at Dylan. "Did you know that chewing a pencil is bad for you?" Hunter Jr. said. '

''Did you know that you broke my sisters heart, she's been crying non-stop for the past two weeks." Dylan said.

"I could care less, I'm only 17." Hunter Jr. shrugged.

"And my sister is only 15." Dylan said.

"As my idol Drake says, _you only live once_." Hunter Jr. continued.

The teacher, Mrs. Maggie who was sitting at her desk, looks up and notices the two boys talking to eachother. "Mr. Blakesfield turn around and quit talking." Mrs. Maggie said.

"Yes ma'am." Hunter Jr. said.

Jamie who was sitting in the seat in front of the back row in the left side turns around to talk to her boyfriend Kevin. "Hey babe." Jamie said.

"Oh hey." Kevin said. "How does my face today?" Kevin asked.

Kevin was the son of **Gabriel and Talia Orsin**. Both of them were contestants on **Battle Challenge World Tour**. Whereas Jamie was the daughter of Dan Deleon who was also a contestants on Battle Challenge World Tour. Jamie's mother died when she gave birth to her. Jamie's father doesn't like talking about her mother so Jamie doesn't really know anything about her.

"It looks good." Jamie confusingly said. "Good, cause my face should look good. I used 25 bottles of Johnson and Johnson baby lotion on this face." Kevin said.

Jamie rolls her eyes. Kevin would like to shrug, but he can't, shrugging might cause his shoulders to break.

"Sp what do you want to do tonight?" Jamie asked.

"I can't do anything tonight. I'm booked all week." Kevin said.

"What is so important that you don't have time to spend with your own girlfriend?" Jamie asked.

"Well…I have to go get my nails done, then I have to go shoot the final 5 episodes of American Horror Story: Boarding School, and then I have to film Final Destination Nine then after that I have to go film a movie with Brad Pitt." Kevin explained. Jamie rolls her eyes again.

"So when can we hang out, or just go on a date?" Jamie asked.

"In about a year." Kevin responded.

Mrs. Maggie gets out of her chair. "I have you're first group assignment for the year." Mrs. Maggie said.

"Can you hurry up and cut to the chase." Mal said.

"Shut up the teacher's talking." Mike said. Mike is the son of Cinda and Kris Kolfer. Cinda was a contestant on **Battle Challenge World Tour**.

"Shut up, the teacher's talking." Mal said, mocking Mike.

"Mr. Trin, go and see you're administrator." Mrs. Maggie said.

Mal gets up out of his desk. "I didn't want to be in this fucking class anyway." Mal said as he exited.

"Okay, so for your assignment. You and a partner will build a model of an atom." Mrs. Maggie said.

Dylan taps Hunter Jr.'s back with a pencil. Hunter Jr. turns around.

"What do you want?" Hunter Jr. asked.

"I want you to be my partner." Dylan said.

"What about your sister?" Hunter Jr. replied.

"You were right you lived once." Dylan said.

Over on the other side of the room, Jamie and her very obnoxious boyfriend, Dylan were talking to eachother. "So are we partners?" Kevin said. Jamie rolls her eyes again. "Were dating so of course where partners." Jamie said.

* * *

The bell had rung and Felix was at his locker getting his box and things for his next class period which was Art class. Felix loves art, ever since he was a kid, Felix has had a talent for art. When his mother and father noticed this, they used all of their money to sign there kid up for art classes.

"Hey fix it Felix Jr." Jamie teased.

Felix turns around and looks at his best friend. Felix and Jamie have been friends since they were five years old. The two of them met when they were fighting over a crayon, after the two of them got a time out, the two of them realized that they have a lot in common.

"Hey Jay." Felix said, greeting his best friend.

"How's it hanging?" Jamie asked.

"Not good." Felix said.

"Why what happened?" Jamie asked.

"My…my…dad. He's still sick." Felix said. Felix had to lie to his bff because he didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I know you're lying, when you lie, you always stutter." Jamie said.

"I'm not lying. Anyway, what's new with you?" Felix asked.

"I'm tired of Kevin." Jamie said.

Felix gives Jamie a confused look by raising his eyebrows. "Isn't he you're boyfriend, also known as the love of your life?" Felix asked.

"His self-centeredness is causing me to lose interest." Jamie admitted.

"So what are you going to do?" Felix asked.

"I'm going to…." Jamie continued but couldn't finish.

"Oh hey." Kevin said and with Kevin was Felix's girlfriend Brittney. Jamie turns around and sees her boyfriend.

"Hey." Jamie said.

"We're just talking about you." Felix said.

"Who doesn't like talking about me." Kevin gloated.

Jamie rolls her eyes again.

"You do look very hot Kevin." Felix said.

"What…." Kevin said.

"Huh?" Jamie said.

"No homo." Felix said, trying to cover up for what he said not trying to embarrass himself.

"Anywho, Brittney, why are you so quiet? Go over there and talk to your boyfriend." Jamie said.

Brittney walks over to Felix and grabs his right hand.

"See where touching eachother, are you okay with that?" Brittney asked.

"How come you're not holding her hands?" Felix asked.

Kevin looks at Jamie. "I don' t have my gloves on and it's too risky to get sick." Kevin admitted. Jamie rolls her eyes again.

* * *

The slow day was continuing to drag on; Zoey was in U.S. History class giving a presentation. Zoey was watching Justin as he was giving his presentation that was due today. Zoey had already gone up and she didn't want to show up to class today, but she was forced to because she has already skipped to many class periods. Zoey was the daughter of Cinda and Kris Kolfer. Cinda was a contestant on **Battle Challenge World Tour.**

Zoey's older brother was Mike, Mike and Zoey have moved around a lot due to Mike having aids. When've the kids in the school found out about Mike's disease the Kolfer's always move. Zoey has never had any true friends so she isolates herself from other. This isolation has caused Zoey to become depressed which causes her to cut herself.

"My name is Justin Blakesfield and I'm doing a report on World War II." Justinsaid.

Zoey looked into Hunter beautiful baby blue eyes and wrote done some songs in her songbook. Zoey sometimes writes music but sometimes cuts herself to relieve her pain.

Mimi CeCe was sitting behind Zoey. Mimi is the daughter of Wendy Skymark and Kevin Cece. Justin wraps up his presentation and five minutes later, the bell rings. As Zoey tries to rush out of the classroom she bumps into Justin.

"Hey" Zoey blushed.

"Hey." Justin said.

Mimi who was trying to hurry up and get out of their noticed Justin and Zoey looking into eachothers eyes. Mimi looks at Zoey and Justin with disgust. "Hurry up. Other people would like to go." Mimi angrily said.

"Oh sorry." Justin said, as he walks away and exits the classroom. Mary pushes Zoey.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Simone and Joe ate in the courtyard, the two of them were holding hands on the table as they were eating their lunch.

"I love you." Simone said.

"I love you too." Joe replied.

Joe and Simone looked into eachother eyes.

"I love you." Simone said again with a bright smile on her face.

"I love you too." Joe replied again as he also had a bright smile on his face.

Joe and Simone looked into eachother eyes and stared at eachother very hard.

"I love you." Simone said again with a bright smile on her face as it got wider and wider.

"I love you too." Joe replied again as he also had a bright smile on his face as it got wider and wider.

Joe and Simone give eachother a quick peck on the lips.

"There's something I need to tell you." Simone said.

"What is it honey boo boo, pooh bear." Joe said.

"Thomas asked me out on a date." Simone said.

Joe begins to breathe heavy.

* * *

The slow school day was over and after school Dylan, Jenna and Moesha decided to drive home in Dylan's car. Dylan was driving and Jenna and Moesha were sitting in the backseat.

"So, Moesha, who is you're partner for the French project?" Dylan asked as he was driving.

"Christina." Moesha said.

"Christina?" Jenna said.

"Yeah, and I think Brooke is totally using Christina." Moesha admitted.

"Agreed, Christina should really learn to stick up for herself." Jenna said.

"So, who is you're partner?" Moesha asked.

"Hunter Jr." Dylan announced.

Moesha and Jenna look at eachother.

"Hunter Jr. is a douche slut." Moesha said.

"Yeah he broke her heart and no one breaks Mo's heart." Jenna said.

"You guys are overreacting." Hunter Jr. said.

"Well when he breaks your hearts don't come crying to me." Moesha said.

* * *

After school Felix went downstairs to go see his father. As Felix went downstairs he noticed his father on the floor lying down. Felix ran downstairs and shook his father, checking his pulse to see if he was okay.

"Dad….dad…dad, are you okay?'' Felix asked. Felix grabbed his phone and he called the police.

The next morning, Jamie decided to pick up Kevin at her house in his car. Jamiehad to go to Kevin's house 4 and half hours early at 3:00 in the morning so Kevin get ready for school. At about 6:45, Kevin was done. He entered the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"So how do I look?" Kevin asked.

"You look fine as always." Jamie said, shrugging along.

"So babe, what do you want to talk about?" Kevin asked.

"I think we should…." Jamie said, but she was interrupted when Kevin started to cry.

"Don't break up with me." Kevin whined. Tears where running down his face.

"I was going to say, maybe I could come to the set of American Horror Story: Boarding School.'' Jamie said.

Kevin wraps his arms around Jamie, giving her a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kevin said.

"You're welcome." Jamie said.

Felix was sitting in the waiting room, crying.

"Hey cus." Hunter Jr. said.

Felix turns his head and notices his cousin Hunter Jr.

"Hey." Felix said.

"How's your dad doing?" Hunter Jr. asked.

"He's doing fine." Felix said.

Felix gets up and walks away. He didn't want to talk anyone not even his cousin. His dad was going to die, he needed an escape…from all this drama…so Felix grabbed his phone and dialed a number…he hated to call Flim.

* * *

"Hello?" Film asked.

"Hey…after school you get done with school, come to my house." Felix said.

"Okay." Film replied.

It was the first class period of the day so Zoey went to her locker to grab some books. When she shuts her locker she sees Mimi

"Stay away from Justin." Mimi ordered.

"Is-is-he your boyfriend?" Zoey stutters.

"Is-is-is he your boyfriend. You're stuttering like a little bitch." Mimi says.

Zoey runs away crying, she was hurt and devastated. Mimi notices that Zoey forgot to lock her locker so Mimi opens up Zoey's locker and her song book falls. Zoey picks the song book up and begins to open it.

"That girl Zoey wrote a song about you Justin Blakesfield." Mimi said to herself.

* * *

After seeing Carter, Hunter Jr drove to school. He met up with Dylan and they decided to go shoot hoops. Hunter Jr. kisses Dylan on the cheek when Dylan makes a basket.

"You're awesome." Hunter Jr. said.

Dylan blushes.

* * *

Mimi was in Mrs. Nelson's class getting ready to present something. Mimi gets up and she is now standing in front of the class.

"My research paper is about someone in this classroom." Mimi announces.

"Who?" Mrs. Nelson asks.

Everyone in the class begins looking around trying to see who it was.

"Zoey." Mimi announces.

"This song is called "The Crush" by Zoey Kolfer" Mary announces.

Mimi begins to read off the paper:

"Every time I see you Justin Blakesfield. I think about you're masculine voice. You're masculine voice sends chills down my spine. Everytime I see you shirtless on TV I touch myself thinking about what you can do to me."

The class begins to laugh and point at Zoey.

Zoey runs out of the classroom, Justin also runs out of the classroom to go chase after Zoey. Zoey grabs Justin by the wrist.

"Wanna know something?" Justin asked.

'What?" Zoey replied.

"In a alternative universe I had a dream that my mom and dad, Jenifer and Hunter met when my mom Jenifer wrote a song about my dad, Hunter." Justin said.

"Really?" Zoey said. Zoey begins to blush. Just being near hear crush has her all nervous.

"Yeah." Justin said.

Justin turns around and stares into Zoey's red eyes.

"I was wondering if after school, maybe you would like to go out on a date?" Justin asked.

Zoey blushes and nods her head yes. Justin smiles because he is thrilled that his crush has said yes to him.

"Meet me in the front of the school when's school over." Justin said.

Zoey nods her head again. Justin blushes turns around balls up and fist. In the inside he was thrilled about going on this date.

Joe was pissed off so he rushed to the auditorium to confront Thomas.

"SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING." Joe yelled.

"She told you?" Thomas said.

"Yeah." Finn said.

"So you're okay with doing a gay version of high school musical with two girls instead of a guy and a girl?" Thomas asked.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, me and Simone stayed up all night talking about it." Thomas said.

Joe walks away angry.

* * *

After school Felix and Film's house to go make out. Felix and Film have been secretly making out with eachother since last year.

Felix pulls away. "You shouldn't be doing this." Felix said. "I mean we shouldn't be doing this." Felix said.

"Doing what?" Film asked.

"This." Felix pointed out.

"But you love this don't you?" Film asked.

"I'm not gay, I'm straight." Felix shrugged.

"Then why are you making out with me?" Film asked.

"I needed stress relief, my father has cancer." Felix said.

"And I think he's going to die." Felix said.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTUINED….!**_

* * *

"He's not going to die." Film said.

"Yes he is." Felix replied.

"How do you know?" Film asked.

"Because he has cancer." Felix said.

"Babe...don't worry about it." Flim said.

"Don't ever call me babe agian, I told you about that. I'M NOT GAY." Felix said.

Felix grabs his backpack off the couch and storms off.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Q1: What did you guys think?

Q2: Team Mimi or Team Zoey?

Q3: Team Jamie or Team Kevin?

Q4: Team DylanxHunter or Team MoeshaxHunter


	5. 1x04 - Promo

''He ruined my life." Joe said.

"**Whenever I want to on ." I announced.**

"Stop getting in my business." Brooke said.

"**It's all about the next Generation." I announced.**

"I think you're really pretty." Justin said.

"Really?" Zoey said blushing

"**New episodes on a new channel." I announced.**

"You're hurting my feelings with this." Kevin said.

"**ALL NEW CHAPTER OF BATTLE CHALLENGE: The NEXT GENERATION COMING WHENEVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE IT."I announced.**

"I don't give a fuck." Hunter Jr. said.


	6. This Season on BCTNG

Devin punches Christina in the face causing her to blackout and fall down the stairs. This event leaves bruises all over her face. The scene shifts to Christina who is in the hospital bed all wrapped up in bandages.

Mal grabs Hunter Jr. neck.

Brooke is wearing a long red dress and red hills with a purse with a dog in her hand.

"**This season on Battle Challenge: The Next Generation!"**

Zoey walks up to her locker and notices it says freak show on it. The scene shifts to Zoey in the bathroom crying. The scene then shifts to Zoey on the couch of a therapist. The scene then shifts to Zoey sticking her head in a bucket of water trying to commit suicide. "I want to kill myself…" Zoey said. Zoey and Justin hug eachother.

Mal and Daphne are at a party, Daphne has a drink in her hand and she passes out. The scene shifts to Daphne talking to Mal's sister Gina. "You're brother raped me last night!''" Daphne screamed.

"Maybe if you weren't acting like a slut last night, maybe something like that wouldn't have had happen to you." Gina said.

Mal grabs Daphne's arm and she begins screaming.

Ben knocks on the door of his father's house and he opens the door.

The screen turns black.

Ben begins breathing heavy.

The scene shifts to Jamal who is sniffing cocaine. "When I'm doing drugs, it gives me a surge of energy." Jamal said. Jamal is stabbed in the chest with a knife.

Hunter Jr. and Amelia are in class. Hunter Jr. turns back at Amelia and winks at her. Hunter Jr. and Amelia are alone in Hunter Jr.'s house.

"I've never been kissed by a guy before." Amelia said.

"We'll let me give you you're first kiss." Hunter Jr. replied.

Hunter Jr. and Amelia look into eachothers eyes and kiss eachother.

Finn and Hunter Jr. are at Finn's house.

"Whenever you want to kiss me baby, you can do it." Finn said.

Finn and Hunter Jr. kiss.

Amelia and Flam are at a school dance.

"You told me you didn't sleep with her!" Amelia said.

Flam begins to cry.

"I love you Amelia." Flam said.

Christina looks into the mirror and you can that she has a lot of bruise and marks on her face.

"Someone call the cops." Ben said.

Devin is put on handcuffs and put into a police car.

Moesha and Hunter Jr. are dressed up for a funeral.

"I don't give a rats ass about your brother dying." Hunter Jr. said.

"You don't…" Moesha said, crying.

"All I cared about was having sex with him and I've accomplished that." Hunter Jr. said.

Moesha looks at a preagncy test.

"Hunter Jr. I'm pregnant." Moesha said.

"Untill you get the abortion don't ever talk to me again, Moesha." Hunter Jr. yelled.

The scene shifts to Moesha and Jamal. Moesha and Jamal look into eachothers eyes.

"If you be with me, I'll treat you right." Jamal said.

Moesha and Jamal kiss.

"THIS SEASON…." I announced.

Amelia begins crying.

Joe and Finn kiss.

"NOTHING…." I announced

"Come out the closet already." Flim said.

"Im not ready yet." Felix said.

"WILL EVER STAY THE SAME…."

Roberta and Brittney kiss on a couch.

"AND THE COUPLE THAT EVERYONE CARES ABOUT WILL FINALLY GET TOGETHER." I announced.

"Do you think we can ever get together?" Thomas asked.

Daphne cries.

"BATTLE CHALLENGE: THE NEXT GENERATION…THE FOURTY EPISODE SEASON!" I announced.

A/N: Tell me you're thoughts in PM.


	7. Special Chapter: The Christmas Special

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER: The Christmas Special**_

* * *

_**a/n:** The beginning song is from the movie Olive, the Other Reindeer and the ending song are from The Looney Tunes Show. All rights go to their respective owners. Other than that, every other song is made up and merry Christmas_

* * *

_On a cold and snowy December day, Ben walks out of the Knockville's local Starbucks with a grin on his face that was filed with joy. "I love Valentine Day and the fourth of July." Ben sang. Ben walks down the street looking at the people who were walking by. The people on the street were giving Ben strange looks as Ben was singing in public. "I'm a little bit sad when Halloween has gone by." Ben continued. _

_Several minutes later Ben goes ice skating. "I'm thankful thanksgiving comes around in the fall." Ben sang as he performed a spin in the air. _

"_But I've always loved Christmas the best of them all." Ben sang as he subsequently went to a science fair, he won an award for his shrink ray. _

"_Every day's special, I'm not complaining but I'm constantly counting the days still reaming till Christmas." Ben sang as he walked into his house. After he spent the whole day doing fun activities, it was time for him to go back home to get some rest because tomorrow, Santa Clause was coming._

Even though Ben was still 14 he still believed in Santa Clause, some people may make fun of him for that but he doesn't care, he loves Santa and he always will. "Mom! I'm home." Ben shouted to let his mom know that he was home.

"I'm in here honey." Mary said coming from the kitchen. Ben walked into the kitchen and noticed that 69 bottles of beer were all over the kitchen. The floors were filled with empty beer bottles, the refrigerator was wide open and Mary was sitting on the kitchen cabinet making out with a black guy.

"Mom…" Ben awkwardly said.

Mary pulls away from the guy. "What the fuck do you want?" Mary annoyingly asked.

"I was wondering if we could bake cookies for Santa clause." Ben explained. Mary and the black guy she was making out with a laugh. "What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Boy. You're fourteen, Santa ain't real." Mary said.

Ben stood there in silence, as if he just had gotten hit by a car. His heart started pounding fast and hs palms got real sweaty. "But…." Ben said.

"Santa ain't real… now go up to your room so I can get a ride by this black guy." Mary said. Mary and the black guy press their lips against each other and Ben runs upstairs and into his bedroom.

Ben gets in bed and cries into his pillow. He was devastated; he felt lied to and robbed of his childhood. All his life he was told about Santa Clause and to be told that he didn't exist. He didn't know what was real or what other lies his mother and other people told him. Was the boogeyman real? Or what about the Easter bunny?

Later that night Ben snuck out the house and he went off to his friends Shane and Lewis' house. Ben told them roughly what his mother told him…. Immediately they begin to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ben asked.

"It's just that…. how could you still believe in Santa Clause?" Shane asked.

_Ben got up off the bed. "I'm sick of people telling me he's not real." Ben sang. "Ooo" Lewis and Shane sang. "All these are revelations are ruining my childhood." Ben sang. "All these are revelations are ruining my childhood." Lewis and Shane sand repeating Ben._

_Lewis and Shane get off the bed. "You're too old, the past is the past.." Lewis sang, waving a finger in Ben's face. "Living in the past can have you in a cast." Shane sang._

_Ben jumps on the bed and he begins to jump up and down. "I want to live in a fantasy world… were Santa Clause is real and I have a girl." Ben sang. _

"_That's why it's called Imagination…." Shane sang. Shane and Lewis get on the bed and jump on the bed along with Ben. "I want to live in a fantasy world… were Santa Clause is real and I have a girl." Ben sang. "Ooo" Lewis and Shane sang._

"_I want to live in a fantasy world… where Santa Clause is real and I have a girl." Lewis and Shane sang. "Ooo" Ben sang._

"_OH I WANT TO…." Ben sang._

" _I WANT TO…." Ben sang._

"_OH, OH, OH, I WANT TO…." Ben sang._

"_LIVE!" Ben sang as he does a backflip off the bed and lands on the floor._

"_IN A!" Ben sang._

"_IN A!" Shane and Lewis sang._

"_FANTASY….. WORLD…!" Ben sang._

"_Ooo!" Shane and Lewis sang._

Ben looks at Shane and Lewis… Ben had an idea. Maybe he can create a Santa clause in the real world. They live in the year 2065 so the technology was advanced enough to do such a thing.

"I have an idea…" Ben said.

Shane and Lewis turn to each other and stare at each other. Several minutes later, Shane, Ben and Lewis went to Ben house to his laboratory to go work on Ben's Santa Clause robot.

"_WAHAHA WHAHA WHAHAH WHAHAHA!" Ben sang._

"_I'm a mad scientist…" Ben sang._

"_I was gonna work on a project that's going to make my dreams come true." Ben sang._

_Shane and Lewis snap their fingers. "I was gonna work on a project that's going to make my dreams come true." They repeated._

"_Santa Clause will finally exists…." Ben sang. Ben walks over to a shelf and grabs a blueprint that was wrapped up._

"_If I know that it won't cost shit." Ben sang. Ben unwraps the blueprint and lays it on the table._

"_According to these blueprints….. I know Santa will exist…. even if he ends up becoming a huge dipshit." Ben sang._

_Shane and Lewis snap again. "Even if it ends up becoming a huge dipshit." The duo sang._

Three hours later after working on the robot, Ben, with the help of Shane and Lewis were finally done building the robot. The robot was 6'5 and was very overweight with pale white skin and blue eyes with a snow colored beard.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Ben yelled.

"Santa Clause Robot 2.0 Activate." Ben called.

The Santa Clause robot eyes turn light blue. "Hello father." The Robot said.

"_Oh yes… I am your father." Ben sang._

"_He's the one who created you so he is your father." Lewis and Shane explained in song._

"_I can't believe it…. You're not father….." The Robot sang._

"_Oh yes it's true… I am your father. I created you right here in the lab my so I am your father." Ben sang. Ben playfully punches the robot on his right shoulder. But when Ben does this the inside of the Robot body responds differently and its eyes turn red._

"I will kill you." The Robot said.

The Robot's right arms transform into a cannon. Ben walks over to his table and grabs his laser gun and he pulls the trigger. A blue plaza ray lands on the robot's chest.

"I will get my revenge." The robot said. The robot suddenly explodes.

Ben looks down on the ground, with a sad look on his face.

"_Look here bro." Lewis sang. Lewis places his right hand on Ben's left shoulder._

"_You may have defeated the robot." Shane sang. Shane places his hand left hand on Ben's right shoulder._

"_But imagine if that robot did way worse…" Lewis sang._

"_It could have done worse… but you saved the day." Lewis and Shane sang._

"_The robot tried to kill you but you saved the day." Lewis and Shane sang._

Ben begins to walk away. "I don't feel like a champion…. I feel like a bum then a hero." Ben sang as he walked up he stairs of his basement.

_The next morning it was Christmas morning and Ben was still in the bed sobbing in crying. Meanwhile, Hunter Jr. walked outside in his robe._

"_Christmas time is here, there's a tingle in the air." Hunter Jr. sang._

_Moesha walks over to a bus bench nearby and sits on it. "I sat on a bus bench and froze my derriere." Moesha sang._

_Christina was in her house hanging stockings and decorating the tree, as her brother and sister was opening presents. "We're all hanging stockings, drinking coco, oh my god it's snowing!" Christina sang._

"_Santa's bringing' tons of loot and we got the Christmas spirit blowing'" Dylan sang._

_Cole is at the park trying to talk to his ex-girlfriend Kate. "It's the time of year we try to drop our negativity" Cole sang._

_Jenna was at home and combs her cat's fur. "I just comb my cat with a glitter comb on the cat to make the cat look more Christmasy" Jenna sang._

_Kevin was at the mall with his girlfriend Jamie. "Christmas time can be so hectic." Jamie sang. _

"_Shopping malls can b-b-be so rough." Kevin sang._

_Mal was inside the Nike store. "But it's the best of all the holidays because we get new stuff!" Mal sang._

_Flam is at home on Halloween in his pirate outfit in his bathroom throwing up. "I got sick on Halloween" Flam said. Flam throws up in the toiled._

_Film was at a party and punches Hunter Jr in the face. "New Year's was a horrific scene." Film sang._

_Felix was at a Thanksgiving table sleeping. "And Thanksgiving was a snore" Felix sang._

_Daphne and Joe are with their family Christmas Caroling. "Christmas, Christmas, we want more" Daphne and Joe talked._

_Christhina was at home and Devin punches her in the face. "Yule-tide by the fireplace" Christina sang._

_Dylan was at a Christmas party stuffing his face with food. " I am gonna stuff my face" Dylan sang._

_Finn rushes out of the school." Punch the clock and close the school" Finn sang. Jamal also runs out of the school. "That's the reason Christmas-RULES!" Jamal and Finn sang._

_Justin and Kelly were walking in the park. " All the buildings look like igloos" Justin sang._

"_White, majestic winter castles" Kelly sang._

_Murno and Mackenzie were at home looking at their sweaters. "We can put on our Christmas sweaters" Murno sang._

"_And our cool-offs with gold tassels!" Mackenzie sang._

_Roberta is at home and unwraps a present that reveals a PS4. "This is why Christmas is great!" Roberta sang._

_Victor and a girl are at his house making out on his couch. "This ain't no time to play hate" Victor sang._

_Mimi, Brittney, Amelia and Jared are all outside looking at the sky. "All you gotta have is faith" Mimi sang._

"_What a lovely Christmas wraith" Brittney sang._

"_You mean "wreath"?" Amelia corrected._

" _No, I mean "wraith"." Brittney sang. A wraith dressed as Santa flies over the city on a dragon Jared with a joint in his hand screams," AH-HA-HA!" and he runs away._

_Ian is working on his computer. " My holiday depression has been elevated by this wavy sight" Ian sang._

_Arti was rolling along the sidewalk and saw a house with a great deal of sparkle. "How can one be sad with 50,000 watts of Christmas light?" Arti sang._

_Jake was at home looking at his calendar. "'There's so many holidays" Jake sang._

_Mason was at home in the basement working out. "What the heck is Arbor Day?" Mason asked._

_Michael was at his job at Burger King. " I just know I work that day! Gimme Christmas any day." Michael sang._

_Shannon was looking out the fireplace. " Yule-tide by the fireplace" Shannon sang._

_Juilette was at home stuffing food in her face. "I am going to stuff my face" Juliette sang as she threw a mouthful._

_Patrick came out of the school building. "Punch the clock and close the schools. That's the reason Christmas-RULES!" Patrick sang._

_Zoey is at home looking at the ornaments "I love all the shiny balls." Zoey sang._

_Mike was in the hospital. "Finally getting rid of aids." Mike sang._

_Brooke was at home putting up Christmas light. "Blinking' lights we got on sale" Brooke sang._

"_Silver tinsel by the bell" Mimi sang as she was at the Salvation Army._

_Everyone (except for Shane, Ben and Lewis) gathers together on a bus, singing and laughing. Having a good time. "Semi-frozen river skating, Candy cane self-medicating, Taking back gifts that we hate, Fifteen pounds of winter weight, Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats, pound Russian winter hats, Fruitcakes that are gluten-free, Eggnog by the gallon WEEEEEE!, Brand new cars with giant bows, Holiday-themed laser shows, Roasted chicken, Christmas trees, Cheddar cheese nativities, CHRISTMAS KARAOKE BUS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO US!" Everyone (except for Shane, Ben and Lewis) sang._

_Ben, Shane and Lewis were watching them having fun across the street._

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" Shane asked.

Ben looks at both Shane and Lewis. "Let's go." Ben said.


End file.
